<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into Nirvana by EternalSurvivor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830951">Into Nirvana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor'>EternalSurvivor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura always knows how to please her lovely Ino. </p><p>[With shameless oral sex that is].</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into Nirvana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Three prompt for Kinktober: Face-sitting. This time with Ino and Sakura. This is my first attempt at writing lesbian sex! I love how it turned out. I hope a few readers do too~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ino’s thighs were supple, the skin milky white and oh, so smooth compared to her own. Sakura trailed her fingers over her fiancee’s soft skin, savouring the softness. That lovely flesh was free of any imperfections - no scars, no freckles, nothing but endless, creamy perfection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how she loved this beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scoot up a little farther, Sweetheart.” Sakura tugged on those captivating thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an elegant shimmy, Ino complied. “That better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura nipped at her inner thigh, revelling in the soft quiver she got in return. “Spread those legs, I want to see all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have the best seat in the house already,” Ino fired back. Always the hothead and never one to be outdone. That didn’t stop the blonde from sliding her knees along the satin bed sheets. Dainty hands grabbed her knees. Sakura felt Ino shift until she was comfortable. “Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tipping her head back, Sakura flicked her tongue across Ino’s clit. Her lover jumped, a surprised groan slipping past her lips. It was music to the medic’s ears. The subtle alterations opened Ino completely up to her. “Perfect, stay just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura wasted no time getting to work. Circling her tongue around Ino’s clit, she drew the small bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking lightly. Ino’s back arched, another soft moan slipping through. Yes, that’s exactly what she wanted to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled the nub between her teeth, alternating between a stroke of tongue and a graze of teeth. Ino’s inner thighs trembled on either side of her head, her labia quickly moistening with arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect, utterly perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digging her fingers into Ino’s hips to hold her still, Sakura dragged her tongue back, tasting slick through Ino’s quivering folds. It was honey-sweet on her lips. She licked them clean. “Let me hear you, Ino,” she purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde stiffened. “Wha-? But, that’s so embarrassing, Sakura!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura rubbed soothing hands over those lovely thighs - from hip to knee and back again. “No need to be nervous. It’s just the two of us here. Those pretty gasps and mewls are just for me.” Sakura rocked her hips in a way she knew would draw Ino’s attention to the patch of pink curls between her own thighs. There was heat pooling there, her own arousal slick against her skin. “Nothing turns me on as much as hearing you moan, Love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing hitched as Ino’s hands clenched against her knees and Sakura knew she’d won. “If you tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to share you with anyone?” Sakura cooed softly. She dropped kisses to Ino’s inner thighs. “You’re all mine, Ino Yamanaka.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner did those words pass her lips than Sakura yanked on Ino’s hips. The blonde squeaked in surprise as her weight pressed down, burying Sakura’s nose in her clit. The medic took full advantage and plunged her tongue inside Ino’s hot core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakura!!” Ino wailed, her hips buckling against the strong hold. She squirmed as Sakura’s tongue plunged into her again and again, lapping at her inner muscles until the blonde was a glistening, shaking mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moans quickly crescendoed into loud gasps and sharp whines. Tangy sweetness coated Sakura’s tongue as she steadily pushed her fiancee closer to completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino fell forward, barely catching herself on hands that framed Sakura’s shapely hips. “S-Sakura, I-I’m going to-” The medic sealed her lips around Ino’s quivering sex and sucked hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Sakura!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The blonde moaned, inner walls clenched as she found nirvana and toppled over the other side - straight into heaven, for where else would one so lovely go when they left the ground? Those creamy, beautiful thighs she loved so much clenched around her head. Her fiancee’s juices smeared across Sakura's mouth and chin. One hand slid from Ino’s thigh to her back, stroking gently to ease her through the mind-shattering high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakura savoured every morsel of the feast laid before her. She cleaned her love with her lips and tongue until Ino whimpered from over-stimulation. “S-Sakura, enough, I-I need-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino didn’t need to say more. She already knew. Sakura eased the blonde onto her side, gently wrapping them both up in a soft blanket. Without any hesitation, Ino snuggled close, her face buried in the medic’s breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cuddled together, limbs tangled and noses buried in strawberry scented hair. No words were needed, not when they already knew each other so well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>